


Where I'm Needed

by BleedingInk



Series: You're The One That I Want [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Found Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInk/pseuds/BleedingInk
Summary: Castiel goes to check on Jack and Meg.





	Where I'm Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonDrenchedShores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonDrenchedShores/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Abi! I hope you enjoy it!

He's received by the sound of explosions and screams. Castiel would’ve barged in through the door if he sensed any danger, but even before he walks in to find Meg and Jack sitting in front of the TV, manipulating the plastic controls and letting out expletives and groans of frustration, he knows there is nothing to worry about.

“Hey, Clarence,” Meg says without taking her eyes off the screen.

“Hi, Castiel,” Jack greets him. He makes the mistake of looking away for a fraction of a second, which is enough for Meg to get the upper hand on whatever it is that they're playing at. “Hey!” he protests.

“Ha!” Meg shouts in satisfaction while a message flashes on the screen and announces her as the winner.

“You cheated!” Jack accuses her.

“You need to pay more attention,” Meg says. She smiles smugly as she settles the control down and follows Castiel into the kitchen.

The small apartment she rented (with whose money, Castiel doesn't want to ask) is a comfortable hideout. It's lost in the middle of Chicago, in a neighborhood where people won’t ask many questions about a young woman in a wheelchair and the “nephew” that lives with her to help her out. She's drawn some sigils and traps underneath the carpet, but she insisted that all of that was unnecessary since no one knew where she was exactly. Castiel believed it was important for her to be safe, especially since Jack lost his grace and came to stay with her. He calls them every day and visits whenever he can, but with the new war on Heaven and how convoluted everything has been lately, that isn’t as often as he would like.

Still, there's a nice familiarity in the way he sets down the groceries on the counter and the way Meg rolls her wheelchair towards him to put a hand on his shoulder and pull him down for a kiss.

He likes to think that for anyone who doesn't know better, they could pass for a real family.

“I thought you two were supposed to train today,” he scolds them.

“We did train,” Meg protests.

“We went to the gym and I made a new friend,” Jack tells him excitedly.

Meg laughs, which means that wasn't exactly what happened.

“The guy insulted his hair and we had to challenge him to a round in the ring,” she explains. “He was plenty friendly by the time Jack was done with him.”

There's a note of pride in her voice that Castiel isn’t sure he should encourage much. Yes, it't important that Jack learns to fight, but on the other hand… he knos Sam and Dean would find Meg's methods questionable. However, he trusted Jack’s custody to her because he's sure she will protect him by whatever means necessary and she’ll teach him to care for himself. Also by whatever means necessary.

Castiel opens the fridge and eyes the food inside critically. There's some leftover pizza and beers, but Meg has made the effort of buying actual vegetables, meat and even some fruit. He nods to himself as Jack and Meg rummage through the bags he brought.

“Yes!” Jacks exclaims, pleased when he finds a package of nougats.

“After dinner,” Meg says, snatching it from his hand and hiding it away on the cupboard under the sink before she helps Castiel put the rest of it away. “You’re joining us, right, Cas?”

Castiel thinks about the papers he’s guarding inside his trench coat, about how he should take them to Sam as soon as possible so they can start their investigation. He thinks he doesn’t really need food (and neither does Meg, but she enjoys it nonetheless) or rest and that was why Dean gave this mission to him. He thinks about how there’s so many urgent things he needs to be on top of right now.

But he takes one look at Meg and Jack’s faces and he just can’t say no to them. Michael has been in retreat, there’s no way he knows what they’re planning to do. He can take an hour to dine with his family.

Meg makes steaks and mashed potatoes and Jack tells him about all the things they have been doing atop of his physical training: the shooting range, the extensive reading on lore, the deciphering of patrons to put together a possible case. He even brings out a journal he’s been filling up with Enochian runes and protection spells.

Castiel reads some of the first ones and nods. They’re mostly exorcisms and prayers of protection, but after a few pages, he finds some words and runes combinations that aren’t all that familiar to him.

“Where are these from?” he asks, frowning.

“I created them,” Jack says. “I don’t know if they work, because Meg won’t let me try them…”

“Of course not. What if you accidentally pulverize me?” Meg points out and takes a swig of her beer.

That’s a good concern to keep in mind, of course, but there’s something else about this that calls Castiel’s attention: the fact that Jack seemed able to understand Enochian in such a fundamental level as to create new combinations and spells with it. That capacity for creation wasn’t something he’d manifested before. Angelic powers, of course, wings and the ability to smite and heal with equal ease, but creativity? That was something angels lacked. He looks at Meg and he knows she’s thinking the same thing. The only other angel that attempted to actually create something new had been Lucifer and even his creations had been brought about by corrupting something that already existed, human souls.

What Jack was doing with his new spells was something purely human. His hybrid nature kept manifesting in unexpected ways, even if he was powerless at the moment.

“She’s right,” he said, closing the journal and handing it back to him. “Enochian magic is powerful and intricate and you’d do well to be very careful with it.”

He notices Jack slight disappointment and decides to soften his tone:

“But maybe I can take a look at your spells later and tell you how you can improve them.”

Jack’s eyes shine at the suggestion and he opens his mouth (to suggest they do precisely that right down, no doubt) but Meg interrupts him before he can say a word:

“Alright, I cooked, so it’s your turn to do the dishes. Chop, chop, kid.”

“I hate doing the dishes,” he tells Castiel under his breath.

Castiel decides to help him, because, after all, he was a guest there and if Jack has something else to wash it’s because of him.

“So how are Sam and Dean?” Jack asks casually as they wash and put away the dishes.

Castiel considers this question carefully. He knows Jack cares deeply for the Winchesters, as they were the first people to care for him and show him the world after he was born. He also knows that care could manifest in reckless ways if he isn’t careful about it.

“They’re good,” he says in the end. “I saw Dean yesterday. He is somewhere in Arizona with Benny; he’d just wrapped up a salt and burn. Sam is in the bunker with Mary, doing some research.”

“What kind of research?” Jack asks, narrowing his eyes.

“Just… research,” Castiel says, evasively. “There’s always something new to be researched…”

“He’s looking for a way to defeat Michael, isn’t he?”

Castiel takes a second to curse the fact that Jack is so intuitive. Then again, it isn’t exactly hard to deduce this.

“Of course he is,” he tells him because there’s no point in lying to him about this aspect. “We all are.”

“Not me, though.”

The papers Castiel keeps on the inner pocket of his trench coat suddenly feel extremely heavy. He has to take them out of there before Jack has a chance to get his hands on them and he figures out how they’re going to go about trying to defeat Michael. Who knows what he will try to do given the chance.

“You need to learn how to defend yourself before you can join us,” Castiel says. That’s not a lie, but it isn’t the entire truth either. He’s hoping they will have the Michael issue under control before it’s even necessary for Jack to participate in this particular fight.

“But I have learnt how to do that,” Jack protests. “Meg says I’m getting much better and…”

“Don’t drag me into this,” Meg protests as she rolls past them on the way to the fridge. She doesn’t even attempt to pretend she wasn’t eavesdropping as she pops a bottle of beer open. “I said you’re getting better, but you still have a long way to go.”

“But the best way for me to learn would be to learn on the job, right?” Jack suggests.

“Jack…”

“Maybe I can find a case,” Jack insisted. “Something small to try my hand. Maybe a vengeful spirit or a werewolf or…”

“Jack!” Castiel repeats, a little louder this time. “No.”

Jack goes quiet and stares at him with eyes wide open, as if he didn’t expect such a blunt answer from him.

“Why not?” he says. “Isn’t that what I’ve been training for?”

“Yes, but you’re not yet ready…”

“How would you know if I’m ready or not?” Jack counters. “You never come to see what I can do.”

“I know,” Castiel sighs. “And I wish I could be around you to show the ropes a little more. I’m sure Sam and Dean feel the same way. But if Michael finds out you’ve lost your powers and you’re out on your own hunting, he could come for you. He could harm you. He could kill you.”

Castiel thinks those arguments should be enough to convince him that the best for him to do is to stay hidden with Meg and not call attention to himself, but Jack surprises him with his answer:

“Well… maybe we should let him come for me.”

Castiel stares at him, speechless for a moment.

“You can’t possibly be serious,” he protests.

“Why not? Do you have another plan to draw him out of Heaven?”

“Nice try, kid,” Meg interrupts him. “That’s not gonna happen.”

“You’re on his side?” Jack asks, glaring at her with betrayal in his eyes.

“I’m not on anyone’s side,” Meg declares. “We’re all on the same side here, lest you forgot. And there are definitely better ways to solve this than to use you as bait.”

Jack obviously doesn’t like hearing that. He scoffs and dries off his hands before storming off out of the kitchen.

“Jack,” Castiel calls him and tries to follow him, but Jack is faster. He walks into his room and slams the door in his wake. Castiel stands outside, wondering what the hell he did wrong for Jack to react this way until he hears Meg’s wheelchair rolling and stopping right next to him.

“He’s at that wonderful age,” she comments.

“He’s two years old, Meg,” Castiel says, frowning.

Meg clearly meant something else, but instead of explaining it, she gestures for them to get away from Jack’s door so they can talk without him hearing them.

“He’s coming into his own, learning how to navigate this world,” she says. “Of course he’s desperate to try and prove himself.”

“I can understand that,” Castiel says. “But it would be reckless to send him against Michael unless we have a more developed plan.”

“I know that and I’m sure he knows that, too,” she replies, with a nod. “Doesn’t change the fact he’s getting a little restless.” She crosses her hand over her chest and looks at him with an eyebrow arched up. “And frankly I am too. You’re keeping us both on the bench, Castiel.”

He cringes at the fact she’s using his actual, full name. That means she’s serious.

“I don’t know what else to do,” he confesses. “If anything happened to you… to any of you…”

“You’d deal with it like you’ve always had,” she says. She’s still looking at him with obvious displeasure. “I’ve told you time and again. I’m not as helpless as I might look.”

“I know you’re not.”

They stare at each other for a moment and finally, her features soften. Castiel goes down on his knees so he’s easier to kiss her goodbye, but when she grabs him by the tie and murmurs for him to stay, he can’t find it in him to do otherwise.

Meg moves with ease in her new body now. Or better said, to the new situation of her old body. When she first returned from the Empty, it seemed like she was having some trouble getting used to it, but she can now move from her chair to the bed effortlessly. She tosses her jeans and shirts on the floor and Castiel is completely sure she’s gone shopping for new lingerie with the explicit purpose of enticing him. She beckons him to come closer and Castiel quickly slides off his slacks and shirt and crawls into bed with her.

Her kisses are like fire on his lip.

“Didn’t you miss me, Clarence?”

“Yes,” Castiel says. He’s not trying to flirt or to tease her, like she is. He is simply stating a matter of fact. He moves his fingertips through Meg’s soft skin and kisses her right underneath her ear. “I’ve missed you so much. If it was up to me…”

“Less talking, more doing,” she interrupts him, impatiently. “’Cause I missed you, too. And I missed this,” she adds, giving a passing stroke to the hardness between his legs.

Castiel doesn’t need to be told twice. He hooks his fingers on the band of Meg’s new panties and…

There’s a loud bang on the door. They stop everything they’re doing and look at each other, equally disconcerted.

“Castiel?” Jack calls from the other side.

“Cas isn’t here,” Meg lies, blatantly. “Go to sleep, Jack.”

Jack stays in silence and though Meg tries to kiss Castiel again to resume what they were doing, Castiel doesn’t follow. Because he didn’t hear Jack’s steps walking away from their door.

“I didn’t hear him leave,” Jack argues, the confusion obvious on his voice.

“Okay, he’s here,” Meg admits with a huff. “But we’re busy.”

“Oh,” Jack says.

He seems okay with that explanation and this time, he does leave. Castiel turns to kiss Meg one more time… when Jack knocks at their door once more.

“Seriously, kid?” Meg asks, frustrated.

“I just need to talk to him,” Jack says. “It won’t take long, I promise.”

“For fuck’s sake…” Meg groans under her breath and slides under the covers, while Castiel stands up and picks up his boxers from the floor. It’s pretty clear that Jack just isn’t going to leave unless he listens to what he has to say, so it’s better to get it over with.

Jack doesn’t seemed phased at all by Castiel’s state of partial undress.

“What is it, Jack?” Castiel asks in what he hopes is a neutral tone and not one that sounds dismissive because he really wants to go back to what he and Meg were doing a second before.

“I’m sorry about the way I talked to you,” Jack says. His look is earnest and he seems actually remorseful. “We’re family and we’re not supposed to be fighting.”

“Alright. I accept your apology,” Castiel says and motions to close the door, but Jack keeps talking:

“I’m just really anxious to get all of this over with, you know? It seems like we’re apart all the time and I want us all to be together again. You and Sam and Dean and Mary. And Benny and Meg, of course.”

That actually manages to get through Castiel’s annoyance and impatience.

“Yes. I know. I wish for that, too,” he says. He doesn’t add he finds it hard to believe there will ever be a time when they’ll be left alone, when they’ll actually be peaceful and together in the way Jack is imagining. But there’s no need to add that.

“I guess I’m trying to say I wish you were around a little more,” Jack continues. “Meg is great… and I’m not just saying that because I know she’s listening. But I really want to spend more time with you, too.”

“I understand that, Jack,” Castiel sighs. “Why don’t we talk about that in the morning?”

Jack’s eyes light up immediately.

“You’re going to be here in the morning?”

He shouldn’t. He’s already so delayed. He needs to be getting on his way. He needs to get the information he found about the Holy Grail to Sam. It isn’t urgent, but it’s vital.

But he still hears himself saying out loud:

“Yes. Go get some rest, Jack.”

“Okay!” Jack exclaims and quickly throws his hands around Castiel’s neck. “Thank you!”

He finally leaves and Castiel closes the door again. Meg is laying with her back turned to him, pointedly ignoring him. She doesn’t react when Castiel lies on the bed behind her and caresses her back to try and get her attention.

“I know I’m no one to talk, but you shouldn’t be lying to the kid,” she says.

“I… I didn’t lie to him,” Castiel says, frowning in confusion at that comment.

“You’re not gonna be here in the morning,” she says. “We both know as soon as we’re done, you’re going to get back to be the Winchesters delivery boy. You just said that so he wouldn’t be angry anymore. But he really looks up to you, Castiel, so these things matter to him.”

There she goes again, using his full name. Castiel stares at the back of her neck for a long second or two. He then gets up again.

“Are you mad at me too now?” she asks.

Instead of answering, Castiel searches for his phone in his pockets and takes it out. Despite the late hour, Sam answers after the first tone.

“Yeah?”

“I know I said it’d be there tomorrow so we can investigate these clues together,” Castiel tells him without even properly greeting him. “But is it okay if I send you what I’ve found by email? Meg and Jack… they sort of need me here.”

“What? Are they okay?”

“They’re fine,” Castiel says. “I just… I need to be here for a little while longer, Sam.”

If it was Dean, it probably wouldn’t have been so easy. Dean would have told him he could rest and spend time with them the moment the job was done, as if he wasn’t sneaking around with Benny at any given chance. He would have told him Castiel needed to man up and that he was doing all of this for Jack and Meg in the first place.

But Sam was a little more flexible.

“Yeah, okay. I get it. Send me the pages in the morning and unless something comes up, I’ll see you the day after tomorrow, yes?”

“Very well,” Castiel says. “Thank you, Sam.”

“Tell them I say hi,” Sam requests before they end the call.

Meg stares at him with eyes wide open as Castiel turns his cellphone off and leaves it in the night table.

“Why’d you do that for?” she asks.

“If there’s an emergency, they can reach me on your phone,” he comments as he inches closer to Meg.

“That’s not what I…” Meg begins protesting, but all her words turn into sighs when Castiel snakes an arm around her and kisses her once more.

“I told him,” he mutters. “I’m needed here right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to get a birthday prompt, go [here](http://inkbleeder.tumblr.com/post/178377106826/spn-birthday-prompts) to find out how you can get one!


End file.
